


Objawienie

by Lampira7



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sex, Shapeshifting
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Młody mężczyzna przechodzi próbę wyznawców pewnej wiary.





	Objawienie

**Author's Note:**

> Ten tekst został napisany ponad 10 lat temu, więc styl może jest dziecinny (w końcu byłam w gimnazjum), ale uznałam, że ludzie wciąż trzymają to na chomiku i chcą to przeczytać, to czemu ponownie tego nie wrzucić. Trochę go poprawiłam, ale w 99% procentach jest taki sam, jak wtedy gdy opublikowałam go na blogu. Tak to blogowy tekst, czyli będziecie cierpieć, ale przynajmniej ja będę widzieć, jak się poprawiłam przez te wszystkie lata.

Przed jaskinią, która znajdowała się w środku najwyższej i najmniej dostępnej góry w całym kraju, stał kapłan i adept na wyznawcę religii Draco.  
  
Właśnie w tej jaskini miał się odbyć test na to, czy młody mężczyzna o imieniu Narati nadaje się na stanowisko wyższego kapłana… czy może, tak jak inni, powinien powoli wspinać się po szczeblach kariery duchownej.  
  
Każdy adept mógł przed rozpoczęciem oficjalnej nauki wejść do tej jaskini. Niektórzy decydowali się na to, z powodu możliwości zostania wyższym kapłanem bez długoletnich przygotowań, gdyby im się udało przejść test, inni mieli swoje własne powody. Wybrańcy mieli doznać niesamowitej wizji, ale nie zdarzyło się to już od pięciu wieków i każdy sądził, że to mit, wymyślony przez starszyznę, by adepci mieli nadzieję na to, że mogą w szybki sposób stać się kimś ważnym.  
  
Niektórzy wychodzili z jaskini twierdząc, że mieli wizję, ale starsi kapłani szybko to obalali. Wybrańcy powinni posiadać na prawym udzie specjalny znak.  
  
Nikt o tym nie wiedział, tylko nieliczni ze świątyni, najstarsi i najbardziej zaufani, którzy mogli wiele stracić, gdyby wyjawili tę informację.  
  
Jednak w tym momencie, do jaskini miał wejść Narati.  
  
Zdecydował się przyłączyć do tej wiary, ponieważ wyżsi kapłani nie mogli zostać zabici i ukarani, nawet jeśli popełnili straszliwe zbrodnie.  
  
Liczył się jednak z tym, że może umrzeć. Wielu, którzy próbowali uciec przed wyrokiem śmierci za swoje przestępstwa próbowało się tak uratować, ale niewielu wybrnęło cało z tej próby.  
  
Ci, którzy mieli nieczyste serca, rzadko wychodzili z tej jaskimi cali i zdrowi. Na ich ciałach były śmiertelne obrażenia, często wracali z obłędem w oczach i niezdolnością rozsądnego myślenia.  
  
Jednak mężczyzna był zdecydowany. Tak czy owak, miał umrzeć jako zdrajca królewskiego dworu.  
  
Jego przewinieniem było to, że pomógł 16-letniej dziewczynie uciec z zamku. Miała ona zostać następną kochanką 47-letniego, obżartego i obleśnego króla tego państwa.  
  
W jakiś sposób dowiedziano się, że to on jej pomógł. Dlatego jedyną szansą przeżycia było uciec i przyłączyć się do kapłanów Draco.  
  
— Jesteś gotowy, by tam wejść? — spytał go kapłan.  
  
— Tak. Nie mam nic do stracenia…  
  
— Dobrze, wrócę jutro w południe. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz do tego momentu jeszcze żyć.  
  
— Nawet jeśli nie, to nie przejmuj się, starcze.  
  
— Jaki starcze?! Mam tylko 115 lat, w porównaniu z twoimi 23 to nie jest tak dużo. — odpowiedział oburzony kapłan.  
  
Kiedy obaj uświadomili sobie, co właśnie powiedział, wybuchnęli śmiechem.  
  
— No, już dobrze. Teraz już lepiej idź — powiedział starzec, ocierając łzy z kącików oczu.  
  
— Dobrze, i mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy. — Po tym stwierdzeniu, Narati zagłębił się w mrok jaskini.  
  
— Ja także mam taką nadzieję — wyszeptał w pustkę kapłan.  
  
Mimo, że znał tego chłopca dopiero od miesiąca, bardzo go polubił. Nie chciał, żeby spotkała go jakaś krzywda, ale wiedział także, że nie mają innego wyboru. Narati opowiedział mu o swojej sytuacji tydzień po pierwszym spotkaniu. Już wtedy wiedzieli, że będzie to szczera przyjaźń, nawet pomimo takiej różnicy wieku.  
  
Starzec jeszcze raz spojrzał na jaskinię i odwrócił się, by zejść z góry, zanim zapadnie zmrok.  
  


OoO

  
Narati chodził w ciemnościach już od trzech godzin. Nie miał pojęcia, co dzieje się na zewnątrz, tutaj był zupełnie inny świat.  
  
Kiedy już myślał, że ta jaskinia nigdy się nie skończy, zobaczył światełko w oddali. Pobiegł w tamtą stronę nie zastanawiając się w ogóle nad tym, co go czeka. Miał już dość tej ciemności, gdzie wzrok człowieka był zawodny.  
  
Światło stawało się coraz bardziej wyraziste. Po wybiegnięciu w tą jasność, znalazł się w ogromnej komnacie.  
  
Na początku nie mógł się zorientować, gdzie się znajduje. Światło go oślepiło po tak długim chodzeniu w ciemnościach.  
  
Kiedy już się do niego przyzwyczaił, zaciekawiony rozejrzał się dookoła. Od razu jego wzrok przykuła płaskorzeźba, która przedstawiała potężnego i ogromnego smoka.  
  
— Dlatego ich wiara się nazywa Draco, Smok.  
  
Podszedł do płaskorzeźby i wyciągnął dłoń, aby dotknąć wyrzeźbionego smoka.  
  
Nie poczuł zimna tylko ciepło, jakby miał rękę na żywym stworzeniu. Tak jakby ten kamienny smok żył.  
  
Jak zaczarowany, przesunął dłonią po płaskorzeźbie zastanawiając się, jak smok czułby się pod jego dłońmi. Przestraszony własnymi myślami natychmiast się odsunął.  
  
— Nic się nie stało. Żadnej wizji, ani objawienia, ale także nic mnie nie zabiło, czyli będę się uczył tej wiary. — Powiedział, odsuwając się od płaskorzeźby z zamiarem odejścia.  
  
Kiedy skierował się do wyjścia i już stał na granicy jasności z ciemnością, usłyszał dźwięk, jakby coś się poruszyło za nim. Przestraszony, odwrócił się gotowy do ataku.  
  
Kiedy spojrzał na wyrzeźbionego smoka, serce mu zamarło.  
  
Smok powoli odłączał się od skały, a to co już z nią nie było połączone, zaczynało świecić i zmieniać kolor na biały.  
  
Po chwili, przed chłopakiem stał potężny i zachwycający biały smok.  
  
Bestia owinęła ogon dookoła chłopca i przyciągnęła go do siebie, jakby ten był lekki jak piórko. Przybliżył swój łeb do jego twarzy.  
  
Mężczyzna zamarł.  
  
_Czyli tak umarli ci wszyscy, którzy nie wrócili. Pożarł ich._  
  
Jednak największym zaskoczeniem dla chłopaka było to, że w tej sytuacji czuje podniecenie.  
  
Smok przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej i skontaktował się z nim telepatycznie.  
__  
Nie bój się. Jestem bogiem wyznawców Draco i nazywam się Genua. Wybrałem ciebie.  
  
Chłopaka przeszły ciarki. Ten głos był tak podniecający. Genua, jakby to wyczuwając, zaśmiał się w umyśle chłopca.  
  
Położył go delikatnie na podłodze, wciąż z ogonem oplecionym dookoła jego ciała.  
  
Pochylił głowę i polizał swoim językiem uda chłopaka. Na ten gest, szatyn wyprężył się z podniecenia. Nie wiedział, czemu tak reaguje.  
  
W tym czasie, Genua podwinął szatę, w którą był ubrany chłopak.  
  
Był to tradycyjny ubiór adeptów wybierających się do jaskini — długa, biała koszula.  
  
Smok powoli i staranie zaczął przesuwać językiem po genitaliach szatyna, jednocześnie pieszcząc jego twarz końcem ogona.  
  
Narati nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Odrzucił głowę w tył i z krzykiem doszedł.  
  
Był rozluźniony i pełen… szczęścia.  
  
_Smakujesz słodko. Przeżyjesz tą rozkosz jeszcze kilka razy._  
  
Ponownie skontaktował się z chłopakiem telepatycznie, zbliżając swój pysk do jego twarzy.  
  
Powoli zaczął wyznaczać ścieżkę językiem po twarzy chłopca.  
  
Policzki, usta, w końcu szyja. Narati poczuł, że znów był podniecony. Chciał, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie.  
  
— Proszę, chcę poczuć więcej. Błagam — wyjęczał.  
  
Genua nie mógł się oprzeć jękom chłopaka. Rozchylił jego nogi łapami i wsadził w jego ciasną dziurkę ogon, przygotowując go. Kiedy młodzieniec pisnął z bólu, zagłuszył jego krzyk swoim językiem w jego ustach.  
  
Narati nie mógł wytrzymać. Ten ogon poruszający się w nim, drażniący, wychodzący co rusz i wchodzący.  
  
Odchylił głowę to tyłu, pojękując z przyjemności, która była mu ofiarowywana przez bóstwo kapłanów.  
  
Jednak chciał innej bliskości. Czegoś bardziej ludzkiego. Nie myśląc logicznie, wyciągnął ręce, by chwycić łeb smoka, by przyciągnąć go do pocałunku, ale kształt w jego dłoniach był inny.  
  
Przed nim nie było już smoka. Zamiast niego był bardzo wysoki mężczyzna z białymi włosami, skórą jasną jak śnieg i oczami w kolorze zamarzniętych jezior. Na jego plecach znajdowały się ogromne skórzaste skrzydła, których końce zakończone pazurami sięgały sufitu. Dłońmi, uzbrojonymi w ostre i silne niczym stal pazury, trzymał Naratiego za biodra, utrzymując go w odpowiedniej pozycji, gdy jego ogon cały czas poruszał się w młodym mężczyźnie.  
  
— Co…? – Chciał zapytać, co się stało, ale smoczy mężczyzna, położył mu palce na ustach, skutecznie go uciszając.  
  
_W tej formie będzie nam się łatwiej połączyć._  
  
Genua wydał z siebie pomruk, który nie mógł być wydany przez ludzkie struny głosowe i pochylił się, łącząc ich usta. Ssał i lizał wargi Naratiego. Kiedy mężczyzna się rozluźnił i wpadł w lekkie odrętwienie spowodowane przyjemnością z tego wynikającą, Genua wysunął swój ogon i zastąpił go czymś o wiele większym.  
  
Narati zagryzł wargi do krwi, żeby nie krzyknąć z bólu.  
  
_Spokojnie, rozluźnij się. Ból zaraz minie._  
  
Powiedział smok, zlizując krew.  
  
To była prawda. Wkrótce, ból zmienił się w nieopisaną rozkosz.  
  
Chłopak zaczął poruszać biodrami, przystosowując się do tempa smoka.  
  
Obaj doszli jednocześnie. Pod wpływem ogromnej przyjemności, adept zemdlał w uścisku smoka. Jego świadomość nie mogła wytrzymać tego.  
  


OoO

  
Narati powoli odzyskiwał przytomność. Kiedy usiadł, zasyczał z bólu. Cały tył miał obolały, a kiedy rozsunął nogi, zobaczył, że jest ubrudzony spermą, a także ma dziwny znak na prawym udzie.  
  
Wtedy wszystko do niego dotarło. To, że kochał się ze smokiem, który był prastarym bóstwem.  
  
Obrócił się w stronę płaskorzeźby, która ponownie przedstawiała smoka. Zbliżywszy się do niej, oparł się o skałę i zasnął, czując ciepło buchające od stworzenia.  
  
Nie wiedział, że smok uwolnił swoje skrzydło i przyciągnął go bliżej, jednocześnie układając go wygodniej.


End file.
